The Hills Have Vampires?
by breezychick12
Summary: Damon and Elena travel to New Mexico to save Stefan. But when they encounter the mutants, what will happen? Set during the first movie of THHE and season 3 of TVD. Rated T for language and slight gore. ON HIATUS BUT NOT FOR VERY LONG
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"New Mexico?" Elena practically screeched. "He's in New Mexico?"

"Please, calm down"

"Damon, Klaus has taken Stefan to New Mexico! Why the hell should I calm down?"

"Because first thing tomorrow we're heading after them" Damon answered matter-of-factly.

Elena was taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious? I want Stefan back just as much as you do. After all, he did save my life. I owe him"

Elena nodded. "But New Mexico is so far away…what if they're already gone when we get there?"

"Then we'll be screwed"

"Damon!"

"Look, Elena, I promise you, I will not stop until we get him back, all right?" Damon snapped. He didn't mean to be grouchy, but he was tired and Elena was aggravating him. Couldn't she just say "okay" and leave it at that?

"I wonder what's in New Mexico" Elena muttered.

"Mexicans and burritos" Damon snickered.

"Very funny, Damon"

**Okay, short, I know. But this is more like a preview than anything else, really. BTW, I just watched THHE yesterday, and it was amazing. New favorite horror movie of mine. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, Elena, as a matter of fact, I do!"

"Don't snap at me"

"Don't make me snap at you"

"UGH!"

This had been going on for about four hours.

Elena folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. Damon could be such an ass. She looked out her window, glad when she saw desert and more deserts because that meant they were there.

"Look, there's a gas station up ahead. Let's stop there"

Damon nodded. "I need gas, anyway"

They pulled into the gas station. The way it looked…it made Elena feel like she were in the country rather than New Mexico.

Damon beeped the horn when he saw no one.

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked.

"Well, seeing as how it's the desert, I don't think there will be too many people around"

"Yeah, but…"

Damon beeped the horn again. "Come on!"

Suddenly, a man who looked like he had drunk too many beers last night stumbled out the door and over to them.

"What do you want?" He barked.

"Gas" Damon said. _Obviously that's what I want, moron_

"Oh, yeah, uh…let me get that for you" The man muttered before walking away.

Damon snorted. "Well, I wasn't going to do it myself"

Elena hit him on the arm. "Be nice" She warned

"I'm never nice"

"Whatever you say" Elena sighed. She wasn't going to argue with Damon. It was too hot and her back ached.

When the man was finished pumping gas into the car, he walked over to Damon's window, holding his hand out for the money. Damon noticed how his hand was shaking with fear.

"How much do I owe you?" Damon asked.

"Two dollars"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Two dollars, well, here"

"So where you kids headin?" The man asked, placing his hands on the top of the car.

Damon winced at the odor coming from the man's body. "We're just looking for my brother. Teenage runaway"

The man rubbed his head. "Well…I did see a young man drive by" He gave Damon and Elena directions and then with a guilty look, he walked back into the small store.

"Well, let's go!" Elena said, excitedly. Damon chuckled before putting the car into gear and driving to where the man had pointed them to.

One thing lingered on his mind, though. It seemed stupid, but for a moment he thought he heard voices from a distance. When he turned to see what it was, he thought he saw a man with curly, messy white hair and young girl. When he looked more closely, the two people were gone.

Damon shook his head. He was going crazy. And he was tired. But he could have swore he heard voices saying, "Kill them, kill them all"

**I probably won't update till Wednesday because I have to sleep over my aunt's house tonight and she doesn't like me using her computer…so, yeah, Wednesday you should check back for an update. **

**Also, Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I won't make a big deal If I don't get any. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!"

The car spun out of control. Damon desperately tried to slow down, but the car just kept spinning around faster and faster. Elena was holding on to the dash board, looking down. When she forced herself to look up, she saw a huge rock that they were about to crash into.

Elena screamed and Damon shielded his eyes as the car collided with the rock. They were jolted forward and Damon hit his head on the steering wheel. Elena had put her arms in front of her face so she wouldn't hit her head on the dashboard.

There was one loud bang and then everything stopped.

Elena and Damon both looked up and then looked at each other. What the hell had happened?

"One of the tires must have popped" Damon muttered, answering for both of them.

"A tire popping can make a car spin out of control like that?" Elena asked, surprised.

"Apparently so"

Elena ran a hand through her hair and sighed. How were they supposed to save Stefan now? Damon probably wouldn't want to leave his car and they didn't know how far Stefan was ahead of them.

Damon, knowing what Elena was thinking, patted her arm.

"We'll get to him, I promise" He assured her.

Elena just looked at him before shaking her head and slumping back against the seat.

Damon sighed and got out to inspect his car. It didn't look as bad as he thought, but it wasn't going to run right, either. They would either have to go back to that creep pedophile for help or continue on foot. Damon heard the door open and close and saw Elena tying her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"We're going to have to walk the rest of the way" Elena said simply

Damon groaned. He didn't want to walk. It was hot and he was tired.

"We have to save him, Damon" Elena said. "We have to"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

"Let's go before it gets dark out"

Damon groaned again but obeyed Elena. They both started to walk down the hot desert when something-or someone-dropped down in front of them.

Elena screamed and Damon jumped back. The person-or creature (Damon had no idea what it was) - looked deformed. A clipped mouth, wild white hair, blistered skin, and a crazy look on his face. It made Elena want to throw up. Not to mention what he was wearing. Is this how people dressed in the desert?

"What the fuck are you?" Damon said with disgust in his tone.

The creature merely laughed wildly.

"Okay, then. Move out of the way or get your heart ripped out of your chest. Your choice" Damon smirked.

"You harm me? HA!" The creature began to laugh again.

Damon was about to show him that he could very well do so before he heard Elena scream again. When he turned around, he heard a loud bang and pain shot through his chest. It was so terrible that it knocked him down and the last thing he saw was the creature and someone else, laughing wildly again.

**Okay, so not the best chapter, but I actually have to rush today because my aunt is coming to pick me up and since she won't let me use the computer at her house, I have to be quick and post this before she comes. Next chapter will be long and better. **


End file.
